Antihéroe
by matiaspunk01
Summary: Un antihéroe es alguien que hace actos heroicos, de una manera no heroica y con un doloroso pasado. Como el de Kung Lao, quien ya no tiene nada para perder debido a su estado retornado, el cual le dio una mala reputación y destruyó su honor. Su único amigo es su salvador, Kung Jin.


Hola soy matiaspunk01 y como hace tiempo no publico nada, decidí ponerme un poco las pilas. En este espacio les presentaré mi primer One-Shot titulado "antihéroe". Comenzamos…

En la tierra, es una época de unión y de amistad. Pero no tiene nada de especial en Outworld. Dos guerreros del mundo exterior que jamás experimentaron lo que es una unión como la de la navidad, decidieron hacerlo esta vez. Kotal Kahn y Bo' Rai Cho.

El maestro Bo' Rai Cho, había sido invitado por los guerreros de la tierra para pasar la navidad. Sentado en su solitario hogar, espera ansioso ese día. Mientras que Kotal Kahn, decide organizar un evento con ayuda de Erron Black, para olvidar momentáneamente la tan dolorosa traición de D'Vorah. El emperador aún se siente afligido por la inesperada traición, aunque no es el caso de sus secuaces. Kotal Kahn pasa días sentado en su trono muy pensativo y recordando a D'Vorah. Sabe que no tiene perdón.

Kotal Kahn aprendió el significado de la navidad por medio de un viajero que visitó su tribu cuando Kahn estuvo en la tierra. Y está dispuesto a organizar una reunión en agradecimiento a su leal reino.

— Emperador, ¿está seguro de que quiere organizar ese evento? — pregunta Erron Black, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Tienes un argumento en contra? — manifiesta Kotal Kahn desesperanzado.

— No, emperador. El oro lo vale así que estaré a su disposición. — responde el vaquero.

— De acuerdo. El día del evento quiero a los cocineros preparando los mejores alimentos que puede ofrecer el mundo exterior. Compra muchas mesas para hacer una mesa larga y ubícala contra la pared lateral derecha de este salón. Quiero muchas sillas en el centro para mis invitados, y que apunten al trono. La puerta principal del castillo estará abierta, y vendrán emperadores de reinos aliados, autoridades de los pueblos y aquellos que aporten al evento así que trátenlos con respeto. — ordena Kahn señalando para todos lados mientras habla.

— No irá a poner música, ¿o sí? — pregunta irónicamente el vaquero.

Kotal Kahn mira perplejo a Erron Black.

Mientras tanto en la tierra, más precisamente en la mansión Cage, Johnny y Cassie hacen la lista de invitados…

— Bien, están Jax, Jacqui, Vera, Kenshi, Takeda, Jin, Sub-Zero, Stryker, Kabal, Smoke, Nightwolf, Bo' Rai Cho, Li Mei, Fujin, Raiden, el secretario Blake y tú, Cass. — enumera Johnny mirando un papel.

— Olvidaste a alguien, papá — le recuerda Cassie dándole una ojeada a la lista.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿A quién? — le pregunta el actor.

Sonya pasa por al lado y lo empuja con el cuerpo.

— Oh, ¿tu madre? — le dice a Cassie — No creo que quiera. No ha pasado una navidad con nosotros en casi diez años.

Sonya vuelve a pasar por delante de Johnny.

— Ésta vez sí estaré — responde al pasar Sonya.

Cassie sonríe, y Johnny se lo toma más irónicamente.

— Vaya, es la noticia del año — anuncia Johnny bromeando.

Cassie vuelve a revisar la lista.

— Están el tío Jax, Kenshi, pero no has invitado a la familia de Jin, papá. — observa Cassie.

— Jin nunca nos presentó a su familia, no sé dónde viven, y lo único que sé es que su relación con ellos ha mejorado un poco. — Responde Johnny de nuevo — No conozco personalmente a nadie de su familia, excepto a…

En una gran y oscura cueva situada en una colina en el sur de California, Estados Unidos, región de la base de las Fuerzas Especiales, vive un viejo monje Shaolin exiliado por causa de Shinnok y Quan Chi, cuyos demonios interiores lo han cambiado. Sentado en una roca, observa al exterior para detectar amenazas, y permanece oculto en la oscuridad. Únicamente su sombrero y los símbolos de su uniforme brillan en color azul, haciéndolo visible. Puede apagar ese brillo a voluntad. Este antiguo monje sólo saldrá para combatir al mal. Otro Shaolin más joven se acerca al lugar portando dos antorchas encendidas. La única persona que sabe de su ubicación, dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que necesite. El joven Kung Jin se adentra en la cueva lentamente y con el fuego de las antorchas alumbra a su primo.

— ¿Tienes hambre, primo? — pregunta el joven Jin.

— Aún no — responde cortante el antiguo monje — Pon una antorcha del lado izquierdo y otra más adentro en la cueva. Verás unos sujetadores en las paredes.

— Bien. — Dice Jin antes de dirigirse al lado izquierdo de la cueva. El viejo monje al mismo tiempo apaga sus símbolos y su sombrero — Por cierto, el señor Cage dará un fiesta por la navidad — menciona al dirigirse al fondo de la cueva — Mis amigos irán con sus padres, y pensé que podrías convivir con nosotros una noche en el mismo techo.

— No lo haré. — Responde cortantemente de nuevo mientras Jin regresa desilusionado — Mi único propósito aquí es acabar con el mal. — Menciona más enojado y mira a Jin — Ahora dime, ¿hay alguien del Netherrealm o del Outworld causando problemas?

— Ahora que lo mencionas, — recuerda Jin rascándose la cabeza — Kotal Kahn nos atacó justo antes de la pelea con Shinnok, y fue expulsado por los Lin Kuei. A la vez se negó a ayudarnos contra Shinnok y decidió proteger únicamente Outworld. — Menciona mientras su primo escucha atentamente — Después de la derrota de Shinnok, Kotal Kahn exigió el amuleto pero no se lo dimos, e inició otro conflicto en el que muchos de los nuestros murieron. Raiden está muy molesto con el emperador del Outworld, a tal punto que decidió darle caza muy pronto.

— ¿Lo hará antes de las fiestas? — pregunta el monje interesado.

— Yo creo que después de las fiestas, primo. No antes, ya que Raiden nos acompañará — replica el joven Shaolin.

— Llegará tarde, te lo aseguro — afirma el viejo Shaolin.

El comunicador de Kung Jin suena y éste contesta.

— Jin, ¿puedes venir? Necesitamos de tus conocimientos Shaolin para este trabajo. ¿Dónde estás? — anuncia Jacqui Briggs a través del comunicador. — Briggs, cambio.

— Estoy cerca. Voy para allá. Kung, fuera. — Responde el joven al comunicador y éste se apaga — Debo irme, primo. Vendré luego.

— No estaré aquí cuando regreses. — afirma su primo.

— ¿Irás al mundo exterior? — le pregunta Jin sorprendido.

— No. Tomaré un avión y volveré a la academia Wu Shi para buscar algo. — Anuncia y se pone de pie y sale caminando de la cueva — En dos o tres días volveré.

Jin se queda mirando al antiguo monje saliendo de la cueva desentendido.

— Pero, ¿qué hago con las antorchas? — le grita Jin a su primo quien camina lejos.

— Apágalas, ¿bien? — le ordena a lo lejos.

Al día siguiente ya en la academia Wu Shi, Kung Lao ingresa con la cabeza gacha aun sabiendo que lo reconocerán. Los monjes lo observan sorprendidos de verlo. Algunos se acercan para preguntarle cosas, pero él no responde a nada y sigue caminando. Pese a demostrar que ignora a los monjes, Kung Lao se siente mal por dentro, ya que sus acciones en estado de inconciencia trajeron deshonra entre los Shaolin. Cruza la arena principal caminando sin prisa ni distracciones. Llega al otro lado e ingresa al templo. Allí los monjes se ven ocupados rezando y no lo detectan. Kung Lao sigue su camino y consigue llegar hasta su antiguo dormitorio que compartía con Liu Kang. Abre despacio la puerta y de la misma manera la cierra luego de ingresar. Obviamente siendo un lugar privado y de carácter especial, no será molestado ni buscado ahí por los monjes.

Dos días después, en el Outworld, una multitud se reúne en el decorado palacio de Kotal Kahn para el evento que duraría hasta el día siguiente. Los Osh-Tekk reciben a los invitados en la entrada con una lista de admisión. Otros Osh-Tekk sirven bebidas a los invitados. Y otros simplemente están de guardia como siempre. Ferra, Reptile, Ermac y Erron Black están sentados sobre el escenario. Torr de pie.

— ¿Cuánto falta? — pregunta Reptile.

— Se tomará su tiempo. — Responde Erron Black disgustado — además esto no es precisamente una navidad.

En la base de las fuerzas especiales, Bo' Rai Cho aparece cruzando el portal que va al Outworld con una gran botella cerrada con un listón de regalo. Es recibido por el secretario Blake y por Johnny Cage con quien estrecha su mano.

— Me da gusto verte, Bo' Rai Cho. — Expresa el actor encantado — Te llevaré a conocer mi mansión donde pasaremos la navidad.

— Traje algo para ti. — Menciona el maestro al darle la botella — Cortesía de la fábrica de cervezas de Bo' Rai Cho.

— Hacía años que no recibía algo en Navidad — menciona encantado en actor — Es grande así que estoy seguro de que el secretario me ayudará a terminarla.

— Cuenta con ello — responde el secretario.

Bo' Rai Cho asiente con la cabeza. Cage lo toma del hombro y los tres caminan hacia afuera. En otro lugar de la base, los cuatro jóvenes caminan en dirección a la ubicación de Johnny.

— En otra época hubiéramos viajado en autobús — dice Jacqui.

— O caminar kilómetros — añade Takeda.

Afuera de la base, Johnny, Bo' Rai Cho y el secretario siguen hablando mientras esperan a los jóvenes. Un piloto espera a bordo del helicóptero apagado. Otros dos hombres se encuentran ahí. Quienes son los guardias de la puerta.

— ¿Nunca has viajado en un helicóptero de estos, maestro Bo' Rai Cho?

— No los tenemos allá en el Outworld, joven Johnny. — responde el viejo maestro.

— Temo que no soy tan joven como piensa.

Los cuatro jóvenes llegan a la salida y se encuentran ahí con los demás.

— Vámonos ya. El tiempo es oro así que no lo gastemos. — bromea Johnny.

— Aún es demasiado temprano, papá. — Señala Cassie — ¿Por qué vamos ahora?

— Señor Cage. — Dice Jin entre titubeos — Me quedaré un poco más de tiempo.

— Jin, todos los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales se irán a casa ahora, excepto los que se quedan de guardia siempre. Lo que significa que debemos cerrar las puertas — explica Johnny.

— Yo me quedaré de guardia. — le responde a Johnny y al secretario. Luego de eso camina en dirección a los guardias de la puerta — Vayan a casa con sus familias y tengan una feliz Navidad — dice dirigiéndose a los guardias.

Ambos guardias se miran uno al otro y luego miran al secretario.

— ¿Por qué quieres quedarte, Jin? — Pregunta Cassie desentendida de la situación — Hoy tenemos la fiesta de Navidad en casa.

— Para compensar el haber llegado tan tarde hoy. — le responde el joven guerrero Shaolin.

El secretario Blake lo piensa y está de acuerdo con la petición de Jin. Luego le indica a Johnny que le dé las llaves del cuartel. Johnny mete la mano en su bolsillo y cuando Jin regresa con los demás se las entrega en mano.

— Recuerda esto. El turno acaba a las diez. No puedes irte hasta que lleguen otros dos guardias. Debes vigilar aquí en la entrada y no debes entrar a menos que ocurra una emergencia. — advierte el secretario.

Kung Jin asiente. El secretario sube adelante en el helicóptero con el piloto y Johnny va con Bo' Rai Cho y los jóvenes atrás. Jin se queda y los observa. Los dos guardias entran a las instalaciones de nuevo, y Jin va con ellos.

En la reunión de Outworld, suena una marcha triunfal ante la aparición de Kotal Kahn, quien aparece caminando, no con teletransporte. Es recibido con aplausos y aclamaciones del público presente. Se dirige al atril central el cual tiene un micrófono. Espera a que el público se silencie para comenzar a hablar.

— Reino de Outworld. Me dirijo a ustedes en son de compañerismo, unión y hermandad. Los he invitado a compartir…

Mientras tanto en la base de las fuerzas especiales, los dos guardias, vestidos con ropa casual y portando mochilas, se retiran del lugar. Jin sale detrás ellos y cierra con llave. Rápidamente se guarda las llaves y mira para todos lados, como si estuviese esperando algo o a alguien.

En la cueva, Kung Lao está descansando. El viejo monje espera pacientemente el momento de salir. Luego de una hora, Kung Lao se dispone a salir. Cargando una caja roja con listón verde, Kung Lao se dirige a la base de las fuerzas especiales. Llega luego de 20 minutos y encuentra a Kung Jin algo alterado al verlo llegar…

— Maldición, Lao. Te dije que salieras a las seis. ¿Qué pasó? — pregunta el joven disgustado.

— Necesitaba descansar antes de emprender la misión. — Responde el viejo monje — Ahora, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo?

— Alrededor de dos horas y media. Vendrán a reemplazarme después — explica Kung Jin y luego abre la puerta — Ahora, te enseñaré cómo usar ese portal.

Ambos entran al cuartel. Lao se adelanta mientras Jin cierra la puerta. Lao observa a su alrededor todo el lugar…

— Ya he cruzado ese portal antes. Junto con Liu Kang. — menciona Lao — en ese entonces, era un retornado. Sé que puede llevarte al mundo exterior, y al infierno.

— Pero no entiendo una cosa. — Menciona Kung Jin mientras se dirige al controlador del portal — ¿Cómo lo abrían sin este controlador?

— Por medio de la magia. — responde el viejo monje.

— Llévate esto — dice Jin refiriéndose a un pequeño dispositivo el cual lanza y Lao atrapa.

Kung Jin comienza a tocar los controles del portal. El mismo se abre con aspecto color celeste, y Kung Lao está a punto de cruzarlo, pero Jin lo detiene una vez más…

— Espera, primo. — Dice Jin haciendo que Lao se dé vuelta — ¿Qué llevas en esa caja? — le pregunta antes de que se marche.

— Esta caja está vacía. — alcanza a decir y cruza el portal.

Jin se queda atrapado en sus pensamientos y deja el portal abierto. Jin recuerda cuando visitó a su primo el mismo día pero más temprano.

FLASHBACK

Jin entra a la cueva, en ella se encuentra su primo sentado en una roca y las antorchas están encendidas.

— ¿Cómo estás, primo? ¿Cómo te fue en la academia? — Pregunta el joven Jin — Y, por cierto, ¿qué fuiste a buscar?

— No contestaré eso. Ahora, necesito tu ayuda en mi misión. — pide Kung Lao a Jin en forma brusca.

— Ya, tranquilo. Sí, te ayudaré — responde Jin atajándose con sus palabras.

— De acuerdo, sólo tenemos una oportunidad. — Advierte Lao — Quiero que vayas a la base de las fuerzas especiales, y…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Jin despierta de sus pensamientos. Al mismo tiempo, dos ciudadanos del Outworld muy curiosos cruzan sin permiso el portal.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Váyanse por donde vinieron! ¡Esto no es un centro turístico!

Los dos ciudadanos se retiran molestos con el Shaolin. Luego de que cruzan, Jin cierra el portal.

Más tarde en la residencia de Johnny Cage, uno de los últimos invitados llega. Es Nightwolf y es recibido por Johnny Cage.

— Lamento el retraso. Verás… — explica el chamán pero Johnny lo interrumpe.

— Descuida. Conozco tu difícil situación. — Responde Johnny — lo bueno es que llegaste y además no eres el último.

Johnny le muestra la lista a Nightwolf, en la cual casi todos los nombres están tachados…

— ¿Kung Jin? — pregunta Nightwolf.

Sí, es un joven muy habilidoso y es primo de Kung Lao. Creo que tampoco conoces a mi hija y a los otros jóvenes. Pasa — menciona Johnny al hacerlo entrar.

En la sala, el maestro Bo' Rai Cho disfruta la compañía de los demás invitados en un ambiente grande, seguro y acogedor. El maestro ve ingresar a Johnny y a Nightwolf, y lo saluda.

— Nightwolf, que gusto verte. — menciona con entusiasmo y se saludan con la mano.

— Maestro Bo' Rai Cho. Para mí también es increíble verlo — responde el chamán.

Tanto Nightwolf como Cage se sientan junto a Bo' Rai Cho.

— Ahora, maestro, cuéntanos cómo te salvaste ese día en el templo del cielo — le pide Johnny.

— No fue nada. Aunque hubiese preferido ayudar a Raiden en ese momento, estaba muy débil y hubiese sido en vano. — Explica el maestro — Escapé mientras Raiden peleaba contra Kung Lao.

— Lo recuerdo. — adhiere Raiden

— Quería decir algunas palabras. — menciona Bo' Rai Cho y se levanta. — Realmente me alegra haber vivido para presenciar tal unión entre tantas personas. — habla mientras los demás lo oyen con admiración — Hemos luchado tanto por la paz, que jamás pensamos en alcanzarla. Hoy, podemos disfrutar de una reunión sin temor a una invasión o algo así. Me alegra verlos a todos hoy aquí aunque mis alumnos Liu Kang y Kung Lao no puedan.

Más tarde en el castillo de Kotal Kahn. El emperador continúa hablando…

— Debemos hacer un frente de unidad y cooperación. Para que cada uno de ustedes viva mejor y no les falte nada. Para que nuestro mundo no sea amenazado por los guerreros de la tierra, y para que no queden rastros del desastroso régimen anterior. Muchas gracias y disfruten la reunión. — finaliza Kotal Kahn al salirse del escenario.

Kahn sale caminando de la sala por una puerta custodiada por un Osh-Tekk, quien le permite el paso. Erron Black lo sigue y se le acerca para hacerle preguntas.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — pregunta Erron Black.

— Me siento raro — responde el emperador extrañado de sí mismo.

Más tarde, cerca de la localización del castillo, Kung Lao camina con sigilo en dirección a éste. Sin su sombrero ya que no es reconocible sin él para los habitantes del Outworld. Observa el castillo entero buscando una forma fácil de entrar sin combatir. Se siente frustrado al no ocurrírsele una forma de entrar pero continúa pensando. Se hacen las diez de la noche en la tierra y Kung Jin aguarda desesperado que su primo aparezca. Pero como ya son las diez el tiempo se acaba. Se escucha que alguien golpea la puerta de la base desde afuera, resulta que es uno de los guardias del nuevo turno.

— Kung Jin, ¿estás ahí? — grita el guardia.

— Sí, soy yo quien está. Supongo que el señor Cage les avisó — responde Jin muy nervioso.

— Ábreme la puerta. Es mi turno de vigilar — solicita el guardia.

Jin titubea. Piensa rápido cómo hacer tiempo.

— No puedo dejarte vigilar sin tu compañero — anuncia dudosamente — son órdenes del secretario y el señor Cage.

— Pero debo cambiarme y tomar mis armas — anuncia el guardia insistente.

— Espera a tu compañero, yo también tengo órdenes, señor — contesta Jin en un tono más burlón.

— ¡Es inaudito! Yo puedo cuidarme solo — dice el guardia enojado tras la puerta.

— Te mantengo a salvo por si aparecen demonios del Netherrealm. No podrás enfrentarlos solo.

Luego de quince minutos de discusión, llega el compañero del guardia que también exige entrar. Jin se mantiene callado al no tener ideas. De repente consigue más tiempo con una actuación.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Demonios del Netherrealm! ¡Acabaré con ustedes! — exclama Jin fingiendo estar en peligro. — ¡Devuélvanme mis llaves, demonios! — comienza a lanzar golpes al aire con su bastón.

Los guardias no pueden ver lo que Jin hace y no entienden nada. Kung Lao aparece con la caja saliendo del portal y él tampoco comprende lo que Jin finge.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunta Lao.

— ¡Aléjate, demonio! — exclama Jin de nuevo.

— ¿Demonio? — se pregunta Kung Lao.

— Te lo explicaré otro día. Desaparece — le susurra Jin a Lao.

— ¡Abre la puerta! — exclama uno de los guardias.

Lao se teletransporta lejos de la base al comprender la situación. Minutos después de las doce de la noche, Jin llega a la mansión Cage. Es recibido por Cassie en la puerta, quien viste casual.

— ¿Qué haces con tu uniforme? — le pregunta Cassie.

— ¿Esperabas que venga de traje o algo parecido? — pregunta irónicamente.

Cassie le responde con una mirada de incomprensión.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Pregunta Jin empezando de nuevo — Será sólo unos minutos.

Cass y Jin se abrazan en señal de hermandad…

— Feliz navidad, cretino — le dice Cassie Cage bromeando y luego se despegan.

— Feliz navidad, perdedora — le responde el joven Shaolin sonriente.

Ambos entran a la mansión y todos se alegran de ver a Jin, sobre todo Bo' Rai Cho.

— ¡Feliz navidad, hijo! — le dice Bo' Rai Cho alzando un tarro de cerveza — Comparte una reunión con nosotros.

— Feliz navidad, maestro. Y a todos ustedes — menciona señalando a todos.

Raiden siente una presencia familiar y desaparece un instante. Unos segundos después reaparece y todos le piden que se explique.

— Sentiste una presencia, ¿no es así? — le pregunta Fujin.

— Así es, como si estuviera aquí mismo — responde Raiden — Era una energía Shaolin.

— ¿Shaolin? — pregunta Kung Jin — ¿Liu Kang, tal vez?

— No lo sé. Se fue demasiado rápido — adhiere el dios del trueno.

— Creo que ya sé quién fue — revela Johnny Cage quien trae dos cajas de regalo, una caja azul con listón blanco y otra roja con listón verde.

— ¿Papá Noel? — se pregunta Cassie.

Johnny enseña la etiqueta de la caja azul. Dice, "para Kung Jin, de Kung Lao".

— ¿Kung Lao? — se pregunta Raiden.

Jin se les acerca y recibe la caja azul. Abre la caja y encuentra otro papel con una inscripción. Jin la lee en voz baja para sí mismo.

— "Gracias por tu ayuda una vez más, primo. Ahora tú también eres mi héroe. Te veo a las dos en la colina para entrenar juntos. Kung Lao" — lee Jin y sonríe.

Encuentra en la caja el antiguo uniforme de Kung Lao cuando era joven, y se muestra feliz de nuevo. Pero luego reconoce la otra caja. Era la que portaba Kung Lao en la base. Pero Jin ni nadie sabe lo que hay dentro.

— Dice, "para Raiden de Kung Lao" — anuncia Johnny.

— Ábrela, Johnny Cage. — sugiere Raiden.

Johnny abre la caja y mete su mano sin mirar. Le desagrada lo que sea que esté tocando y lo demuestra en su rostro. Saca la mano pero con ella saca un papel.

— Dice. "No se le puede confiar la protección de la tierra a un dios. Firma, Kung Lao."

Los dichos desconciertan a Raiden. Johnny saca lo que hay en la caja y todos lo ven. La cabeza cortada de Kotal Kahn. Johnny se asusta y la deja caer. Todos se ven sorprendidos. Raiden la levanta y enfurece. Pulveriza la cabeza de Kotal Kahn con sus rayos y desaparece con todo su poder el cual hace retroceder a todos.

— Creo que me pondré mi nuevo uniforme y me iré. — anuncia Jin sorprendido quien se retira.

A las dos de la madrugada, en la colina, Jin llega con su nuevo uniforme a entrenar con su primo. Deja la caja en la cueva y se coloca a distancia. Lao se pone en guardia pero Jin no.

— Antes de empezar quiero saber por qué lo hiciste — menciona Jin.

— Porque no he perdonado a Raiden aún. Él no creyó en mí como tú.

Jin acepta sus dichos y se pone en guardia…

— Ya no soy un héroe, Jin. — Responde el viejo monje más serio — Aunque no me agrade, soy un agente de la venganza. Soy, un antihéroe.

Con un grito de guerra. Corren uno hacia el otro para atacarse.

FIN

Bueno, eso es todo. Lo empecé hace un mes. Lo quería subir para navidad pero un buen trabajo no se realiza en un par de días. Además de que mis capítulos son más cortos que esto. Espero que pueda mantenerme escribiendo, tengo proyectos por hacer y por continuar. Gracias por pasarse y nos veremos en otro fic.


End file.
